Blue Eyes
by Laambs
Summary: Nitori misunderstands something he overhears Rin say, leading him to believe that Rin and Haru are romantically involved. Heartbroken, he attempts to get over his crush, but his roommate doesn't seem to want to let him to do that. Rintori, mentions of MakoHaru and Reigisa!


**So this will probably be only 3 or 4 chapters, and I'm not sure if this concept has been done before, but I had to do it! And to avoid confusion, the parts in which a character is speaking or thinking in English will be bolded, the parts that a character are thinking or remembering will be italicized, and normal speaking will be typed normally! **

** Chapter 1 - in which Nitori overhears Rin's conversation regarding his crush**

Wrinkling his nose in concentration, Nitori scawled the last sentence onto the end of his history essay, barely meeting the minimum requirement of words. Perhaps it wouldn't be anything worthy of an A+, but it would be a passing grade, at the very least. He sighed softly, glancing back at his roommate, feeling a twinge of both admiration and envy for the older male's ability to breeze through his classes with perfect grades. His eyes drank in the sight of his senpai, who had already finished all of his work, and was now using the spare few minutes to do stomach crunches on the exercise mat they had set up in the corner of their room.

_Leave it to Matsuoka-senpai to use every moment to his advantage, _the lower-classmen voiced mentally, feeling his face heat up slightly at the sight of the redhead's shirt lifting with each sit-up, exposing his sculpted stomach. Looking away quickly, the boy wondered how he could still be affected by things as trivial as that, considering the fact that he saw his senpai nearly naked on practically a daily basis, at swimming practice. He supposed it just demonstrated the severity of his crush on the male.

He stared down resolutely at his desk, determined not to turn around to try and sneak another peek at Rin, for seeing his body during swimming was one thing, but to watch someone in a personal moment of exercise or when they didn't realize they were being watched, was something the shy boy considered incredibly rude and he wouldn't be a part of that. He already felt guilty enough for the fantasies that his mind constantly created, always revolving around himself and Rin, usually without clothing, in varying positions and situations. When the redhead's cellphone began to ring shrilly, the mousey student breathed a sigh of relief. Anything to stop the rhythmic grunts and pants emanating from his roommate in that deep, velvety voice.

Rin sat up, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm, and picked up his phone.

"Nagisa-senpai?" Nitori guessed, referring to their hyperactive blonde friend, who called the most frequently of anyone. He loved to talk about anything and everything, and Nitori guessed when his own boyfriend, Rei, needed a break from the constant chatter, he directed the cute boy to call Rin instead. Since the swimming tournament they had all taken part in, the shark-like male had been becoming close to his friends again, though the relationship between Rin and Rei sometimes seemed somewhat strained. He and Nitori often joined in on Iwatobi swim practices, and the kouhai really enjoyed everyone's company, especially Nagisa and Makoto.

"No, a friend from Australia." The stoic seme replied, flipping the cell open. "**Jessica, hey!**" He answered in English, a smile lighting up his face. "**It's been awhile, huh? How have you been?**" Nitori's hand tightened on his pencil, blushing. English may have been his worst subject, but that didn't stop a sharp stab of arousal from bursting to life in his body at the sound of his shark, speaking it.

"**Engaged? You? Congratulations!**" He continued on, in a jovial tone. Nitori cursed his poor talent in learning the language, wishing he could understand exactly what his senpai was saying. He remembered the word '**Congratulations**' from class, it was a way to praise an achievement. But other than that, he was completely lost. Unable to stop himself, he glanced back over his shoulder, eyeing the older student wistfully, feeling his blush spread from his face at the sight. Rin looked up at him, thankfully unaware of the red in the boy's cheeks, or the reason. He covered the bottom section of his phone, and whispered to the grey-haired teen, now in Japanese. "I'll take this outside, sorry."

"A-ah! No, it's fine, Matsuoka-senpai!" He promised, shaking his head, but the shark just made a dismissive gesture with his hand, walking out into the hallway. He watched the redhead's retreating back, catching his lower lip between his teeth to surpress a nearly audible sigh of longing. _Damn,_ he cursed, wanting to hear more of his swimming partner's sexy accent. _He thinks I'm still doing my homework, and wants to let me concentrate. _

Slipping softly from his desk chair, Nitori sneaked to the door, peeking through the small square window. Rin was sitting across the hall, a few feet away, with his back to their room. In a very sneaky and decidedly un-Nitori-like way, he slowly and silently pressed the door handle down, opening the door a miniscule crack. He burrowed his ear to the space between the door wall, straining his ears for the gravelly voice his body craved to hear.

The upper-classmem continued chatting with his friend, now completely too fast for the mousey boy to understand. However, when he heard a specific word among the unintelligible jumble, he froze, eyes widening. **Boyfriend. **That was a word he definitely knew, he had heard Nagisa use it in a joking way toward Rin, and the English-speaker had explained it to him. He watched Rin smile sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in a tell-tale way, a nervous laugh escaping him. _Matsuoka-senpai's friend asked if he. . . has a boyfriend, _Nitori realized in shock. His swimming teammate was usually stoic and sometimes even cold, so it must have been a very good friend to ask such a personal question. Much to Nitori's immense relief, he heard Rin answer with a '**No**'. However, when the redhead spoke again, the sentence an obvious follow-up to the answer, Nitori nearly screamed in frustration, listening intently for any word he could possibly know.

**Blue eyes.** _Blue eyes? _The kouhai frowned, eyebrows furrowing together in thought. He knew what that meant. . . didn't he? **Blue**. . . Blue! The knowledge clicked into place like a key in a lock. The color blue, but what about **eyes**? He wanted to say eyes could be a body part, but he wasn't exactly sure of that, either.

Digging into his desk drawer, he pulled a Japanese-to-English translation book out, flipping to the index. When he reached the section on body parts, his eyes skimmed through the list. **Eyes**. . . eyes, he realized. Rin's follow-up answer to not having a boyfriend must have been describing someone with blue eyes! A feeling of satisfaction beamed through him, at discovering the answer, before his face fell visibly.

_Haruka-senpai_. . . He realized, visualizing the attractive raven, with his deep, cobalt orbs. Of course that's who Rin desired to be with, why wouldn't he? They had been close since they were children, and. . . Haru was amazing, after all. The way he swam with such grace and elegance. . . That was something Nitori knew he would never be able to compare to, no matter how hard he practiced. Just like he knew no matter how hard he studied, his grades would never come close to Matsuoka-senpai's. _They're perfect for each other, _he reiterated, ignoring the pang of sadness that had completely eclipsed the giddy arousal he had previously felt.

Ordering himself not to sulk, he leaned forward to close their door with a soft click, to make sure his senpai wouldn't realize he had been eavesdropping. _I'm so stupid, _Nitori thought, rolling his eyes in exasperation for himself. _I've always known Masuoka-senpai and Haruka-senpai have feelings for each other. _Everyone knew it, the tension between the two of them together in a room sometimes, was palpable. It was ridiculous to feel so disappointed, yet. . . He couldn't help it. It was just that he admired Rin so much, and although he had never _truly_ believed that there could be anything between them, there had always been some little hope. _Stupid, stupid crush, _he chided himself.

When Rin entered the room again, phone closed, Nitori looked over at him, forcing a smile on his face in an attempt to hide his sudden melancholy. "Have a nice talk?"

Rin stared at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Something wrong?" He asked suspiciously. His kouhai's facade didn't fool him. He had known the grey-haired boy long enough to know the difference in a fake, and a real smile. But why, if he was feeling poorly, would he force an act? _That's Nitori, _Rin decided. _Never wanting to trouble anyone. _

"No!" He cried out quickly, shaking his head. "No, everything's fine, senpai! Why would anything be wrong!?" He asked loudly, eyes wide.

". . . Right." Rin answered. _He's never been able to lie. _Although he knew Nitori was lying, he was not exactly the type to voluntary stumble upon what he considered to be an emotional minefield. "You just look tired, that's all."

Nitori forced smile dimmed for just a split second before he recovered it, and nodded. _I can't always look good like Haruka-senpai. . . _

"That essay wore me out!" He declared cheerfully, stuffing into his backpack with a flourish and standing. "I'll just go to bed, then!"

". . . Alright, then." Rin replied oddly, watching the boy flick off the lights and swing himself agilely up to the top bunk.

"Goodnight, Matsuoka-senpai!"

"Goodnight, Ai."

The words flowed into his ears like a rich wine, seizing his breath, and freezing his movements. Luckily, he had already dragged the covers up over himself, so was free to lay motionless underneath them, eyes wide as saucers. Being called such an intimate name from Rin had always gotten his heart racing, and this time was no exception. _Stupid, stupid Aichiirou, _he scolded himself this time. _You're playing where you don't belong, on someone else's territory._

Rin stared up at the bottom of Nitori's mattress for a long time after laying down. _Had Nitori heard him? _He shook his head in disbelief. No way, his English was dreadful, there's no way he could ever understand what he had been explaining to his old friend from Australia.

_"Being engaged is great. . . I'm really enjoying the life of someone in a relationship! What about you, Rin? Are you dating anyone yet?" _

It had been great, to get the confession off his chest that, although he _didn't _ have anyone, he did have pretty severe feelings for someone. Not that he could tell any of his friends, no, that was asking for trouble. The six of them were too close now, too friendly. There was no guarantee that word wouldn't come back around to the boy, and that was something he didn't want to deal with.

As his eyes slid closed, nearly an hour of worried thoughts later, he convinced himself that Nitori's mood change had nothing to do with his phone call, and the kouhai had really just been tired.

** What an unoriginal and uncreative concept, ha. . . This is more or less a way to help break the writer's block I am experiencing with my own book but Rin and Nitori are my OTP right now so I hope everyone likes it! Leave me a review, please, and also feel free to follow my tumblr. . . It's the same name as my fanfiction one, Laambs ~**


End file.
